All The Things She Said
by KissThis
Summary: AU. Usagi is a famous singer, and is the younger sister of Setsuna, a prominent female model. When Usagi and Setsuna organize a fashion show at their mansion Haruka Ten’ou finds something she wants that isn’t on the order form. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Title: Give Me Some Sugar  
  
Chapter One  
  
Author: Kiss This  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit. [Except for the plot 'o course]  
  
Summary: AU. Usagi is a famous singer, and is the younger sister of Setsuna, a prominent female model. When Usagi and Setsuna organize a fashion show at their mansion, in order to raise money for a good cause, by selling all the clothes they invite all the biggest celebs; actors and actresses, athletes, politicians, everyone who's a someone. One of those select few is the racecar driving champion, Haruka Ten'ou who finds something she wants that isn't on the order form.  
  
A/N: Yup! Just a quicky Usagi/Haruka fic, 'cuz I've been sort of focusing on U/Y. It's not gonna be a full-blown fic; one, maybe two chapters, but that's about it. Anywho...here ya go.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
Usagi Meioh groaned in frustration. Her older sister, Setsuna, continued to go on about something or other, but Usagi wasn't paying attention nor could she care less. In fact, she was busy counting the number of flashing, multicolored bulbs on the strand of Christmas lights she had wrapped around the top of her canopy bed. The afternoon light pouring in through her window made the decorative lights unnecessary, but she kept them lit all the time because she liked the pretty patterns of light and colors they made on her wall.  
  
31.....32.....33.....34.....  
  
"Now do you understand?!" Setsuna finished with a deep breath.  
  
Usagi jumped slightly at the loud interruption of her counting. Turning she saw her sister gazing at her as if expecting an answer to something. Usagi gulped. Damnit! Why did there have to be a pop quiz... She gave a half-hearted, nervous chuckle.  
  
What's the answer? What's the answer?  
  
"Uh...................sure?" She said slowly as if unsure what the "right" answer was. If there was indeed a "right" answer that wasn't it - obviously discerned by the low growl emitted deep from her throat.  
  
"You weren't listening, were you..." It was more of a statement than a question. Usagi gave her sister a cheeky grin; instantly reverting from sheepishness to her naturally bright and impish self.  
  
"Usagi!" Setsuna's garnet eyes narrowed in annoyance, and her full rouge lips quirked into an aggravated scowl.  
  
Usagi was hard-pressed to keep from laughing. For her sister, and model of four years, it was impossible to look anything but sexy. Setsuna's complete and utter failure to be angry with her gave Usagi the urge to laugh out loud. Only the fact that it was Setsuna's turn to get dinner kept her from doing what would almost surely annoy the hell out of her older sister.  
  
"I'm sorry Setz-chan." Usagi pouted. She blinked her sapphire eyes in a "puppy-dog" manner. "What were you saying about the show?"  
  
"I'm just saying that since you dropped the bombshell that you're gay to the press you haven't gone on a single date."  
  
Usagi shrugged her shoulders and got up from the bed, "I just haven't been in the dating mood..."  
  
"Well it's time you get in the mood!" Setsuna exclaimed.  
  
"Setz!"  
  
"I'm serious, lil sis!" She ran a hand through her long emerald hair accompanied by a frustrated exhaling of breath. "I just think that maybe-"  
  
Usagi shook her blonde head vehemently. "Nu uh. I'm not having a date for our fashion show."  
  
Setsuna glared. She opened her perfectly painted lips to argue, but Usagi beat her to it. "Just go get dinner, already! We need to get working for the show."  
  
The next thing the emerald haired model knew she was being shoved determinedly out the door and into the hall. Usagi grinned at her startled face, and gave her sister a wink. "Pizza, please."  
  
BANG!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
[4 days later]  
  
"Miss Usagi." There was a polite knock at the door. Usagi looked up to see their maid standing in the open doorway. She gave the girl a warm smile and stood up. "Yes, Kara?"  
  
"Miss Setsuna sent me. She would like you to come down and help her greet the guests." The maid gave a small inclination of her head when Usagi groaned.  
  
"She wants to hook me up, doesn't she?" Usagi asked.  
  
The girl, Kara, looked around slightly as if to check that there wasn't anybody around to snitch on her before taking a step into the room. "I'm not exactly sure, Miss Usagi, but whoever it is - they ain't here yet. I'm guessing that's why she told me to make sure you hurry; that guest should be arriving soon."  
  
"Thank you, Kara. And please, it's just Usagi."  
  
Kara curtsied and walked out of the room, "Yes Miss Usagi."  
  
Usagi laughed at her maid's performance and followed her out. As she made her way down the stairs she saw her sister surrounded by people at the door; already immersed in the meet and greet of the evening. Usagi held her breath and padded as quietly down the stairs as she could manage. Unfortunately, Setsuna had incredible hearing.  
  
"Usagi! Come over here! I'd like you to meet someone."  
  
Usagi sighed in defeat and moved quickly down the stairs to join her sister at the mansion entrance. She made a mental note to severely beat Setsuna after the show while weaving in and out of crowds of people, heading in the general direction of the main foyer.  
  
"You bellowed?"  
  
Setsuna just smiled her picture-perfect smile, but Usagi could see the vein throbbing in her sister's temple. "Usagi, I'd like you to meet Michiru Kaiou and her cousin, Haruka Ten'ou."  
  
Haruka laughed inwardly at the annoyed blonde who looked liked she'd desperately be anywhere but here. She shook hands with Michiru, and commented about her cousin's last concert.  
  
"Were you there?" The violinist inquired.  
  
"Oh yes, you played beautifully." Usagi replied earnestly.  
  
"Thank you. It's always been my dream." Michiru smiled shyly.  
  
She's not too bad...Setz-chan sure knows how to pick 'em. Too bad I don't feel like dating...  
  
Usagi paused a moment. "If you don't mind my asking, Who was your accompanist on the piano? I don't believe their name was listed in the ballot."  
  
Kami, I can't stand idle chitchat at the moment!  
  
Michiru's smile faltered for a moment as the attention was drawn away from her, but Usagi failed to notice as her attention was fixed on counting the number of petals on a rose.  
  
"That was my cousin, Haruka. She doesn't-"  
  
Usagi's attention was brought back to the conversation at the mention of Haruka's name. "Haruka?" She blushed slightly when she realized that the rose, whose petals she had been counting, had been the one in the breast pocket of Haruka's tuxedo.  
  
Haruka felt a strange rush run through her when Usagi looked at her. Her golden hair glowing in the light from the chandelier and her eyes, the deepest blue in color, gave her an angelic and heavenly look.  
  
Maybe the night wouldn't be a total waste after all...  
  
Haruka raised an eyebrow in amusement, as the petite blonde looked her up and down for a moment. Finally she said, "You play like the wind," in a definite tone.  
  
"I've never gotten a compliment like that before," Haruka grinned flirtatiously.  
  
"It wasn't meant as a compliment." Usagi scoffed. The words made Haruka's eyes widen in mild embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry. I misunderstood-"  
  
"It was a fact."  
  
The rest of the group froze in shock. Usagi gave them a big smile, this time a real one, at the hilarity of their expressions. "Enjoy the party." Snagging a glass of champagne from a passing waiter she started to push her way back into the crowd.  
  
"Usagi!" Setsuna called out sweetly, "Miss Kaiou was still talking to you. Don't be rude."  
  
"I'm eighteen - it's my job."  
  
Setsuna, ever calm and collected, began apologizing to the pair. "I'm sorry, she's not usually like this-"  
  
"I hope she is." Haruka sipped the red wine she had cradled in her hand and turned from the inquiring gazes of her partners to look out into the crowd. "She's a regular spitfire, isn't she?" She mused.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Stop following me." Usagi said with a laugh. The breeze stirred her blonde curls, brushing them against her pale cheeks as she leaned against the balcony; one hand supporting her head, and the other dangling over the railing holding her half-empty wineglass.  
  
Haruka appeared beside her and leaned backwards against the balcony's railing. "How do you know it's not you who's following me?"  
  
Usagi snorted, and gulped down the rest of her drink. "Because I'm always there first."  
  
Haruka leaned over and smirked at the shorter blonde, "Damn...you got me."  
  
"I never wanted you in the first place."  
  
Haruka winced, "Ouch."  
  
Usagi's face softened and she straightened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
Haruka cracked a smile. "Aw, you do care."  
  
Usagi was only confused for a moment and then she scowled at the chuckling woman standing beside her.  
  
"I don't know why you aren't dating, but it stops now..." Haruka said in a quiet but serious tone  
  
Usagi was practically fuming. How dare she... This...hot woman just waltzes here expecting everyone to drop at her feet, and when the one she wants doesn't...Wait! I'm the one she wants?!  
  
"Just because you say so?" Was Usagi's haughty retort.  
  
When Haruka stepped towards her, Usagi realized just how much taller the other woman was. Looking up, Usagi shivered as a warm finger traced the outline of her face. Haruka smiled, and her breath was warm on Usagi's skin. "No, because you want me..." The husky and low tone of her voice lulled Usagi into tranquility and she watched through glassy eyes as Haruka leaned down to capture her lips.  
  
Usagi gave a yelp of surprise when she realized what was happening and ducked down and out of Haruka's grasp. They both stumbled slightly as their supports were ripped away, but Usagi was already pushing her way through the crowd. Haruka was instantly on her feet and dashing after her.  
  
Usagi paused only a moment to slip of her heels so she could maneuver more freely. Sounds of surprise and mild annoyance rose up behind her where, she could only guess, Haruka was shoving her way through. Continuing to swerve around mingling socialites she finally made it to the fashion runway only to find her pursuer reclining nonchalantly against it.  
  
"You...pant...beat me." Usagi huffed. Her incredulous tone of voice made Haruka chuckle.  
  
"I'm a racer - it's my job." She teased, using Usagi's own words. "Koneko-chan, listen to me..."  
  
Usagi was stunned beyond belief. "K-Koneko?" She whispered in shock. Shaking her head slightly she veered left and ran up the stairs to a small platform that was built adjacent to the runway.  
  
A spotlight was immediately upon her, bathing her in luminescent red light. The carefully concealed snaps along the side of her dress were pulled apart as the ivory gown was ripped from her body and thrown aside. The costume she had concealed beneath consisted of a green sequined bikini top and dark denim jeans with frayed hems and a low-hanging waistband.  
  
Haruka's jaw dropped while the rest of the audience turned and started clapping.  
  
Grabbing the microphone Setsuna threw to her she raised it to her lips. "Let's get the party started!"  
  
Loud techno music started up in massive surround sound signaling the opening of the runway curtains. Spotlights of all different colors shot out into the large room and moved around in random patterns.  
  
"All the things she said. All the things she said. Running through my head."  
  
She shook her head wildly back and forth and raked her hands through it's curly mass.  
  
"All the things she said. All the things she said. Running through my head."  
  
Freezing suddenly she turned angry eyes on the crowd just as the fashion models began to walk onto the runway.  
  
"This is not enough..."  
  
Usagi stamped her foot in rhythm to the music as her hands lifted up above her head and her voice rose in volume and emotion.  
  
"I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost."  
  
Falling to her knees she crawled to the edge of her platform with sultry, cat-like movements. Haruka gaped in shock. She had never actually seen Usagi perform, but she had no idea her performances were like...this.  
  
"If I'm asking for help it's only because. Being with you has opened my eyes."  
  
She rolled onto her back and let her head hang over the edge. Her eyes opened even as she sang the words. Her eyes fell on Haruka standing in surprised shock, before darting away - breaking the connection.  
  
"Could I ever belief such a perfect surprise?"  
  
Arching her back she lifted herself up by one hand while the other held the microphone to her lips.  
  
"I keep asking myself, wondering how. I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out."  
  
Her eyes closed, and she pushed off the ground until she was standing straight. With her back to the crowd she started to walk slowly away.  
  
"Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me."  
  
Turning she stared right at Haruka. The crowd gasped as she sprinted forward and executed not one, not two, but three sharp, front handsprings before coming to rest on the balls of her feet at the very edge of the platform.  
  
"Nobody else so we can be free."  
  
Her voice died down to the barest breathy whisper, and she fixed her hawk-like blue eyes on Haruka's sea green ones.  
  
"All the things she said. All the things she said. Running through my head."  
  
Usagi daintily lowered herself into a crouch and cocked her head to one side.  
  
"All the things she said. All the things she said. Running through my head."  
  
Haruka stepped up to the platform and found she was almost eye level with Usagi.  
  
"This is not enough. This is not enough."  
  
Usagi shook her head. She pouted and reached out a slender finger and let it trail down Haruka's face starting at her forehead and coming to rest upon her slightly parted lips.  
  
"All the things she said. All the things she said."  
  
In an unforeseen motion Usagi pressed all her fingers to Haruka's face and pushed her away. Haruka stumbled back; partly from the force and partly from shock.  
  
"And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed."  
  
Usagi bent backward at her knees until her back was upon the fabric covered stage. Running her fingers through her hair she let it fan out around her like a wild burst of golden sunshine.  
  
"They sat it's my fault, but I want her so much."  
  
With her free hand held to her face she tossed and turned fitfully upon the platform.  
  
"Wanna fly her away where the sun and the rain, come in over my face, wash away all the shame."  
  
Arching her back and sliding her hand down her body, she let her seductive voice grow in intensity and captivate her audience.  
  
"When they stop and stare - don't worry me. 'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me."  
  
Despite her strong resolution, Usagi's eyes were instantly drawn to Haruka and she found herself pouring more effort and feeling into her voice and her words. Sitting back up she wrapped her arms around her chest, keeping the microphone close to her face.  
  
"I can try to pretend, I can try to forget. But it's driving me mad, going out of my.head!"  
  
With a fistful of her own hair clutched in her hand, she shook her head back and forth in tempo to the lyrics and the loud music that she could feel vibrating beneath her. Her eyes squeezed shut and her face took on a frustrated appearance and she took her fake rage out on the microphone.  
  
As the music slowed, her face lost it's taut and angry expression, and instead turned lax and somber.  
  
"Mother, looking at me. Tell me what do you see? Yes I've lost my mind...Daddy looking at me. Will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?"  
  
A beaming Usagi jumped up to her feet and waved to the applauding audience. "Thank you! Enjoy the show!" Hopping off the back of her stage platform she handed the microphone to the man who was to be commenting on the show. She crouched down to pick up a condensing bottle of mountain spring water and a white towel. Not bothering to be neat she flung the towel haphazardly around the back of her neck and straightened into a standing position as she turned around.  
  
"Now you're definitely ending this "no-dating" streak."  
  
Usagi jumped positively out of her skin while emitting a high-pitched squealish scream of surprise.  
  
Haruka towered over her and smirked. "You need to-"  
  
"Would you just kiss me already?"  
  
Haruka smiled, and pulled Usagi out to the balconies.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Just a sweet little Haruka/Usagi ficcy. I hope you like. Review!!!  
  
Or I shall sick my satanic bunny [that I stole from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, hehehe] on you!  
  
KissThis! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: All the things she said

Chapter Seond

Author: Kiss This

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. [Except for the plot 'o course]

Summary: AU. Usagi is a famous singer, and is the younger sister of Setsuna, a prominent female model. When Usagi and Setsuna organize a fashion show at their mansion, in order to raise money for a good cause, by selling all the clothes they invite all the biggest celebs; actors and actresses, athletes, politicians, everyone who's a someone. One of those select few is the racecar driving champion, Haruka Ten'ou who finds something she wants that isn't on the order form.

A/N: **READ ME!!!** Grr... I'm continuing this ficcy, just for **meggiebaby81**, but I can't promise it'll be a long one, or that I'll update quickly. I'm sort of focusing on my U/Y story. This story is gonna have some major OOC, just 'cuz I say so. I think that Usagi is eventually gonna lose her naïve pureness, so she's rather wild in my story. If you all think she's gonna stay child-like for the rest of her life, you are _really_ naïve, as well.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Usagi woke with a start and felt an unusual weight across her waist. Glad to find herself mostly clothed she rolled over on her bed and stared up at the ceiling of her room. Haruka moaned and scooted closer to Usagi on the bed. The musky scent of her companion flooded through Usagi's senses, but was unable to be fully savored as her head began to pound.

She leaned over and reached for a tiny medicine bottle on her bedside table. Rattling out a few pills into her cupped palm she popped them into her mouth and swallowed them with a gulp of lukewarm water from the water bottle that had been sitting beside her alarm clock.

She was just about to roll over and go back to sleep when an annoyingly loud techno beat began playing. With a groan, she was forced to roll out of Haruka's arms and move to the edge of her king-sized bed. Half-asleep she leaned over the side and groped about the floor until her well-manicure fingertips grazed the jeans she had been relieved of the previous night. The back-pocket vibrated under her touch and she managed to dig into the tight denim material and retrieve her data-pad.

She flicked open the lid and pressed a button, thankfully ending it's pitiful beeping. The words: _Birthday Banquet_ flashed on the screen. She growled in annoyance and flung the offending object across the room.

Kara poked her head in through the doorway as the device hit the wall, rather loudly, and exploded on impact. Kara frowned, "That's the fifth one _this month_!" She exclaimed. "You promised you wouldn't do that anymore." 

Usagi ignored her maid's disapproving look by burying her head beneath her pillows and a dozen layers of blankets. "So what!" She mumbled, though her voice was muffled and almost indiscernible through all the padding that separated them.

As Kara dragged her mistress from the bed, Haruka rose her head groggily from the bed. "Koneko?"

"Help her home, Kara..." Usagi instructed as she stumbled into her bathroom. "I think she was invited to this torture as well...and be careful I think she's drunk." Running into the door of her bathroom she cursed and groped her way around it.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Usagi had just finished her shower and was busy squeezing herself into a corset-like thing when Kara slipped in noiselessly. 

"Miss Setsuna inquires as to what color you will be wearing to the banquet." She reported, dutifully.

Usagi's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Any idea what for?"

"None, Miss." Kara confessed with a shrug.

"Hmm...Blue."

When Usagi was finished dressing she surveyed herself in her arrangement of mirrors as she waited for their limousine to be ready. The skirt of the outfit reached her knees and was a flattering sea green in color and designed with layers and layers of transparent, gauzy-like strips of material which, when she twirled around, flared up around her.

Above that was a light blue, ribbed corset top that made her slim figure only more so. It came up tight along her breasts giving her the added bonus of enhanced cleavage and it tied up along the back with unfinished, leather strings. 

The sleeves which were only half attached to the corset bodice and that began just beneath her shoulders along the same line as her bodice were made in the same style and the same fairy-tale-like material as her skirt. 

After a tiresome deliberation she had decided on a pair of knee-high, black leather Prada boots to complete the outfit. Usagi was also glad that simple hair was in, and so it had only taken Kara a bare 20 minutes to crimp her hair and leave it hanging about her shoulders.

Speaking of Kara, the maid knocked once on the door and then the sound of her footsteps faded down the hall. After giving herself another once-over, Usagi grabbed her Chanel purse and headed down stairs where her impatient sister and a long stretch limo waited for her arrival.

The driver opened the door as she neared the car, and Usagi slid effortlessly inside. Without looking up she pulled a compact mirror from her purse and applied pink-tinted lip-gloss to her pursed lips. Surveying her appearance she was satisfied to find that the shine of the lip-glass directed the attention away from her lips' slightly bruised appearance.

_Mmm...Haruka..._

"Usagi." Setsuna's tone was terse.

Usagi rolled her eyes at her reflection and snapped the compact shut. She choked back a curse and felt her sapphire eyes practically bulging out of her head.

"Usagi, dear. I must have forgot to tell you; Miss Kaiou and her cousin are riding with us to the banquet." Setsuna said smoothly.

Usagi managed a weak smile, "Yes, Setz. It's entirely possible that you **forgot** to tell me!" Her eyes swept over Michiru's appearance taking in the woman's outfit. Two, thin straps over either shoulder held up Michiru's navy top that was covered in tiny diamonds. The pattern of the jewels was concentrated thickly along the square neck-line and then thinned out to a mere smattering along the hem. 

Her skirt, which hung low on her curves owned a pointed waistline that ended up exposing more skin than was really necessary for a simple breakfast gathering. The royal blue material was simple and flowing with no unique pattern save for the fact that the layers of silken cloth clung seductively to her hips before flowing out to her feet.

"You know, it's quite cool. I think I'll go change into something warmer." Usagi managed to stutter out. She reached for the door handle, but Setsuna grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Now, sister. Don't be so rude when Miss Kaiou has dressed to match..."

"So I noticed," Was Usagi muttered reply. Glancing over at Haruka who sat inconspicuously in the corner of the car, she felt a slight pang of envy toward the older woman. She wore a simply, white dress shirt, a pair of plain black slacks, and, surprisingly enough, black high-heels. The way she pressed her forehead against the frosty window glass gave Usagi sweet satisfaction to know she wasn't the only one hung over from the mass amounts of alcohol they had consumed the night before.

Growling inwardly at the position her sister had maneuvered her into she pulled on her floor-length, tan leather coat with faux-fur trim. Instantly reverting into sister-mode, Setsuna noticed the shivering of everyone in the car and the way their breath came out in puffs of smoke.

She rummaged around in a side-compartment until she pulled out a large blanket, and draped it over the four of them. "Here, this should do until the heat kicks in. It is an hour and a half long drive..."

Michiru smiled gratefully and pulled her legs up underneath her; Setsuna did the same. "So, Usagi, When is your next concert?" Michiru asked in interest. 

Usagi shrugged, "In about a month...England I think, but I'm singing at a charity even some time next week."

The conversation continued like this for awhile, with Haruka not bothering to join in. The topics changed to a variety of things, but never really formed into an in-depth discussion...unless you counted the rather heated discussion between Setsuna and Michiru on whether or not the moon-landings _really_ happened.

__

Kami, I want to kill myself...

"You know," Usagi started, interrupting Michiru in the middle of describing the way a violin works. "I think I'm getting a spot of a headache, so I'm just gonna close my eyes and rest for a bit."

She was just about to thankfully drift of to sleep, when something brushed her leg. She thought it had just been Michiru or her sister shifting positions, but when she peeked at them she found that both were asleep with their feet still curled up beneath them. Frowning slightly she closed her eyes thinking she had just imagined it.

Then the touch came again, this time sliding up and down her bare thigh. Usagi shivered in delight, and risked a look up through her eyelashes. Haruka grinned devilishly at her as her bare foot moved up closer to Usagi's waist. Usagi's sapphire orbs widened in shock, but then drifted languidly closed as Haruka's soft touch raised ecstasy inside her.

Sliding forward, Usagi settled herself on Haruka's outstretched leg and began to slide up and down it, moaning softly. Usagi's lips curved into a smirk as Haruka's breath began to come in short husky gasps. When she pulled away, Haruka let out a tiny whimper.

It only took a slight gesture of her head, and Haruka knew what she was wanting to do. "Heavy sleeper." Usagi mouthed, and together they managed to lift up Setsuna and trade her seat for Haruka's former one.

Trapped beneath Haruka's body, Usagi felt her own pulsate with insatiable need and desire. Noticing Usagi immediate reaction, Haruka complied by placing hungry kisses along the blonde's collarbone before moving up to capture her soft lips. They tasted faintly of strawberries and honey.

"I want your kisses on my body....." Usagi whispered, throatily. "I want your hands on my skin..."

"I can give it to you forever..." Haruka's breath was warm in Usagi's ear. Usagi interrupted her by pressing her lips against hers and sliding her tongue into her mouth. Haruka pulled away after a moment and gave low chuckle, "Be my girlfriend?"

Usagi stopped her kisses and laid her head back down against the black leather of the seat, but her hand continued its idle movement up and down Haruka's leg. Her brow furrowed and she looked unsure, "Michiru-"

"-is Bi." Haruka cut in with another husky chuckle, "She'll work it out..."

Usagi snickered and pushed Haruka off of top of her. Smoothing out her skirt, and pulling her jacket back on she smiled at the sandy-haired woman. "Make yourself decent."

"Why?"

"We're there."

She was right. The limo was already slowing down and when Haruka wiped the frost from the window she could see the large mansion where the banquet was being held looming up before them. She had just enough time to adjust her clothing and remove all traces of Usagi's lip-gloss from her skin, before her companion set about to waking up the remainder of the group.

"Usagi, why am I over here?" Setsuna asked through a yawn.

"Haruka and I wanted to talk, so we moved you to where we wouldn't be disturbing either of you." Usagi explained fluidly.

Setsuna nodded offhandedly and checked her appearance in her compact mirror, before helping Michiru pack away the blanket again.

Usagi looked up when Haruka touched her hand, "What is your answer, Koneko?" Sapphire eyes locked with sea-green ones. It was Usagi who broke eye-contact, and she did so reluctantly before turning to Setsuna as the limo rolled to a stop in front of the red carpet.

"I'll go first with my date, and then you two will follow." Usagi told Setsuna who nodded in agreement.

Plastering a smile onto her face, Usagi stepped out of the car and onto the walkway as the driver opened the door. Then, to the entire car's surprise, she pulled Haruka up beside her; clasping her hand tightly with intertwining fingers. Lights flashed, as reporters covering the large celebration noticed the couple and eagerly began snapping photos. 

Waving to the crowds of people, Haruka did so as well with a broad smirk on her face. As they walked forward to make way for Setsuna and Michiru, they paused beneath the mansion awning, where Haruka decided to indulge the reporters.

Dozens of lights flashed as the famous singer, Usagi Meioh and racing champion Haruka Ten'ou kissed on the middle of the red carpet walkway. 

__

The press is gonna have a field day with this one...

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

R & R! I did this for you **meggiebaby81**, so you damn well better review!

KissThis


	3. Chapter 3

Title: All the things she said

Chapter Three

Author: Kiss This

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. [Except for the plot 'o course]

Summary: AU. Usagi is a famous singer, and is the younger sister of Setsuna, a prominent female model. When Usagi and Setsuna organize a fashion show at their mansion, in order to raise money for a good cause, by selling all the clothes they invite all the biggest celebs; actors and actresses, athletes, politicians, everyone who's a someone. One of those select few is the racecar driving champion, Haruka Ten'ou who finds something she wants that isn't on the order form.

A/N: READ** ME!!!** Ok, constructive criticism is great, but I'd appreciate it if no one reviewed saying how OOC the characters are. I LIKE THEM THE WAY THEY ARE! Thank you.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Setsuna was furious. Sure, her outward appearance was one of calmness and classic elegance, but inwardly she was seething. Now the entire world would think she and Haruka were together! *Is she trying to humiliate me?!*

She turned her face from the cameras to the pathway in front of her and froze. Her face softened as her stern garnet eyes took in the pair in front of her. The tenderness and emotion that radiated off of her sister made her realize that things had worked out for Usagi after all.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

After the quartet was seated at one of the window-side tables for four, a pair of waiters stepped over to their table to take their coats and their orders. As Usagi leaned forward slightly to slide her arms free of her coat Haruka took the opportunity to whisper into her ear.

"Good answer."

Usagi grinned. Coughing slightly, she looked around mischievously before address the rest of the party.

"Does anybody know whose birthday it is?"

Setsuna scoffed at her, waving her hand idly. "Of course!"

Usagi quirked an eyebrow in question. Prompted to answer, Setsuna rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "It's...uh...er..." 

Usagi laughed out loud, which only made Setsuna all the more flustered. 

"It'll come to me." The green-haired woman shot back in haughty indignation.

Michiru, however, didn't seem the least bit embarrassed at her lack of information because she smiled softly and gave a small little laugh along with Usagi. "I'm invited to so many of these things, and I honestly can't remember who they're for most of the time."

"It's the same with me," Usagi agreed.

Haruka nodded her shaggy head in further agreement, "It makes me feel kind of bad."

Usagi turned in her chair and gave her new girlfriend a look. "No it doesn't!" She exclaimed.

Haruka shrugged, "Yeah, you're right. I don't really care."

Usagi rolled her eyes, but secretly felt a wave of adrenaline surge through her when Haruka's warm lips curved into her trademark half-smile. Despite all her attempts to finish out the peak of her career without any distractions, she found herself falling head over heels the minute she had laid eyes on one Haruka Ten'ou.

_But **damn**...she was **hot**!_

Michiru rolled her aquamarine eyes as Usagi's features changed to a great, Cheshire-cat grin and her eyes took on a glassy look.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Michiru looked up, as a waiter set down a strawberry daiquiri in front of her.

"From that man at the bar." Michiru looked in the direction the waiter was pointing at the handsome man leaning casually against the bar counter. His raven hair and dark eyes certainly categorized him as the tall, dark and handsome type. 

[A/N: wonder who it iiiiiiiiiis!]

Michiru smiled and raised her glass in silent toast with the man, before turning to the waiter; the elegant smile still pasted on her face. "Thank the gentleman for the drink, but tell him that I don't date men who hang out at bars."

The waiter nodded his understanding before silently slipping away. Setsuna, who had been unobtrusively eavesdropping on the entire affair, looked at her in interest through the corner of her eye. The unique musician simply stared her down with smiling eyes over the rim of her glass as she drank.

_Mmm...the thought of Haruka in just that white, dress shirt makes me feel kind of h-_

"Miss?" 

Usagi looked up at the waitress standing beside her and blinked rapidly for a moment as if just waking up, "Yes?"

"The woman at the corner sent this." The lady turned sideways slightly and pointed off in a direction.

"What? Is this like the drink delivery hotspot?" Setsuna murmured over the edge of her coffee cup.

Haruka looked up in faintly masked interest from her Caesar salad and watched through calculating sea-green eyes for Usagi's reaction. The blonde smiled and handed the untouched margarita back to the waiting waitress. "Could you tell them, that while I'm flattered by the gesture, I **am** here with someone..."

Out of curiosity her azure eyes drifted into the direction the serving lady was pointing, "Oh my God!" She laughed a little with shock, "Oh. _My. **God!**_"

Haruka leaned over so she could get a better view on who Usagi was so "surprised" by. She cocked her head to the side slightly, and her sandy-blonde bangs drifted over one turquoise eye. "Hey! Aren't those the Three Lights?"

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

R & R! Yeah I know it wasn't that long, but I thought it'd be a good cliffhanger. (Btw, the Three Lights are gonna be girls in this story...just for journalistic purposes.)

And yes, the man at the bar who gave Michi a drink WAS Mamo-baka! Ha ha! He got shot down!

****

meggiebaby81: You are a G-O-D-D-E-S-S!

KissThis


	4. Chapter 4

Title: All the things she said

Chapter Four

Author: Kiss This

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. [Except for the plot 'o course]

Summary: AU. Usagi is a famous singer, and is the younger sister of Setsuna, a prominent female model. When Usagi and Setsuna organize a fashion show at their mansion, in order to raise money for a good cause, by selling all the clothes they invite all the biggest celebs; actors and actresses, athletes, politicians, everyone who's a someone. One of those select few is the racecar driving champion, Haruka Ten'ou who finds something she wants that isn't on the order form.

A/N: Once again: the Three Lights are GIRLS in this story! Deal with it.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Usagi could barely contain her excitement as the three women made their way to their table; much to Haruka's displeasure. She took another bite of her Caesar salad, then wiped her mouth with a napkin and turned to face the approaching women.

"Oh my God! You guys!" Usagi jumped from her seat and embraced the closest one, who happened to be Seiya. "It's been forever!" Seiya kissed her cheek, and pulled up a chair on the other side of Usagi. Yaten and Taiki gave her a kiss too, before pulling up chairs in various spots around the table.

"This is Haruka Ten'ou, my girlfriend, and her cousin, Michiru Kaiou."

Haruka looked them over for a moment and then went back to stabbing at her salad when Seiya threw an arm nonchalantly over the back of Usagi's chair. 

Usagi hesitated for a moment at the grating of Haruka's fork against her plate and then resumed her conversation with the Lights.

There was no denying the feeling that was rising up inside her, but Kami-be-damned if Haruka wasn't gonna try. 

She couldn't imagine herself being the jealous type of girlfriend, but the way that Seiya was positioned and the way Usagi was hanging on her every word brought out a side she didn't think she had.

"We just got in from Switzerland last night." Seiya explained while flagging down a waiter, once again.

"And even though we're still _terribly_ jet-lagged we **had** to come and see you!" Yaten interjected flicking her long, silver ponytail over her shoulder. Her accompanying laugh was reflected in her shining, emerald eyes as she winked at Usagi.

"So how was your Europe tour?" Usagi inquired with a rather hopeful casualness.

"It was amazing!" Seiya admitted, "We were in England, France, Italy, Germany..."

Usagi was practically drooling. "I wish I could take my music out of Japan. It's always been my dream to be known all over the world - like you guys."

She sighed dejectedly and sipped her glass of lemon-water.

"So why don't you?" Seiya asked, stealing Usagi's glass of water for a drink.

Usagi shook her blonde head, "My manager says my music wouldn't appeal to the rest of the world."

"Nonsense!" Taiki sputtered out in anger.

"Taiki's right, Usa." Yaten spoke up, "You're extremely talented."

"The world would be blessed to hear you sing." Seiya added, giving her cheek another little kiss. 

Usagi blushed, effectively ending the conversation.

"Setsuna." Seiya recognized the woman with a wink and a nod of her head, "The modeling business is treating you well. Elegantly beautiful-as ever."

Setsuna laughed lightly, and patted Seiya's hand affectionately, "Always the charmer. You're friendship does Usagi good."

Both Usagi _and_ Seiya blushed and looked at each other. With both of them bursting into laughter Seiya wrapped her arm around Usagi's chest and gave the blonde a sort of sideways hug resting her head in the crook of Usagi's neck.

Haruka, getting fed up, stood up rapidly making her chair slide backwards with a loud grating noise. 

The entire table jumped slightly at the sudden interruption and watched as Haruka strode briskly towards the bar.

Wiping off her mouth, Usagi stood up as well, "Excuse me." With her wispy skirt flowing out behind her she hurried after her obviously angry girlfriend in visible concern. 

Finally reaching her, Usagi laid a hand on Haruka's arm. The muscles were tense underneath her touch.

" 'Ruka-chan, what's wrong?"

"Oh, come on Usagi! It's obvious what your relationship with Seiya is!" Haruka growled.

Usagi was taken aback, but her concern instantly switched to defensive indignation. "How would you know what our relationship is? You've known me less than _48 hours_!"

"I know that even after you told her about our relationship, she flirted with you!"

"She wasn't flirting with me! We're just friends..." But even as she said the words, Usagi heard them as less-than-convincing. 

She met Haruka's sea-green eyes and saw only honesty and love.

"Seiya..." She whispered slowly. She played over the previous few minutes in her head and saw for the first time the feeling in Seiya's indigo eyes...in the way she looked at her.

"Seiya's an honest person, right?" Haruka asked quietly.

Usagi nodded distractedly.

"All right. A deal than. You ask her if she was flirting with you."

"And?" Usagi prodded.

"And if she says no, then I'll make nice. _But_ if she says yes, we're out of here."

Usagi's nose scrunched up in thought. It only took one look in Haruka's eyes to confirm her decision. "Deal."

Gripping tightly to her girlfriend's hand, Usagi pulled her away from the bar and back in the direction of their table. She stopped next to Setsuna's chair, and looked directly into Seiya's eyes.

"Seiya-kun, I'm gonna ask you a question and I want an honest answer."

Seiya's indigo eyes blinked rapidly for a moment before she gave a little chuckle. Haruka wrapped an arm about Usagi's waist in hopes of channeling her calmness into her girlfriend.

"What's this all about, Odango?"

"Have you been flirting with me?" Usagi asked the question so fast, it was almost impossible to understand, but the entire table heard it.

"Yes." 

Usagi ducked her head, and turned away. Haruka didn't smile; she didn't say 'I told you so'. She was just there. And later, when Usagi would relate the story to Kara she would say:

_She just...just held my hand_...

" 'Ruka-koi, will you take me home?"

"Of course, Koneko."

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

R & R!

I know, it's still kind of short. Sorry Goddess. It's even worse, tomorrow. Soccer starts up again – morning practices, then school, and then two hour practices afterwards.

BUT I SHALL TRY MY BEST!!!!

Love to all!

KissThis


	5. Chapter 5

Title: All the things she said

Chapter Five

Author: Kiss This

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. [Except for the plot 'o course]

Summary: AU. Usagi is a famous singer, and is the younger sister of Setsuna, a prominent female model. When Usagi and Setsuna organize a fashion show at their mansion, in order to raise money for a good cause, by selling all the clothes they invite all the biggest celebs; actors and actresses, athletes, politicians, everyone who's a someone. One of those select few is the racecar driving champion, Haruka Ten'ou who finds something she wants that isn't on the order form.

A/N: Hee hee hee! I just had an epiphany! --wait…that rhymes! Anywhoo, I just had a great idea for an upcoming chapter. It's gonna be pretty cool. Anywhoo x2, on with this chapter! **P.S. Just to clear things up, _koi_ means girlfriend/boyfriend in japanese and it can be added on to the end of a name as well - like a title (or a term of endearment). **

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Usagi sniffed the aroma-filled air and smiled. Scrambling up from the couch she had previously been napping on she kneeled on the tan-leather cushions and peeked over the back of the couch. She waited a moment before speaking...content to just watch her girlfriend move about the kitchen.

Ok, so the first two days hadn't been the picture-perfect beginning of a relationship that happened in fairy-tales, but they'd made it through together, and who could ask for anything else? Besides...real lives didn't happen like that. Just as they were based on love, relationships were based on the problems faced and overcome.

_I mean I've already found out that we have an honest relationship...and that's enough for me. Plus, her kisses don't hurt..._

"Mmm. Do I smell pizza?" 

Haruka's low and husky laugh was heard from behind the kitchen counter. Stepping out into the dining alcove and carrying a huge platter of steaming pizza she gave Usagi a wry smile. "You know it."

The minute the desired food was in site Usagi was leaping over the couch and bounding over to the table. Haruka had barely put down the platter before Usagi was latched on to her waist and spinning her clumsily around.

"I loooooove you, 'Ruka-chan!" She drawled on, dramatically.

Haruka growled and grabbed Usagi's own waist; flipping her over her arm. Haruka's strong hand on her back was the only thing keeping Usagi from falling. Haruka's body heat began to rise and Her heartbeat thudded in her ears.

****

THUD…

…THUD

THUD…

…THUD

Usagi's smile was infectious as she grabbed the collar of Haruka's white, dress, shirt and pulled her surprised girlfriend closer.

"I like cold pizza better anyhow..."

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

{Later...^.~}

Usagi took a big bite of cheesy, pepperoni goodness while Haruka leaned against the counter so she could simultaneously watch her girlfriend - now lover - and the whirring microwave at the same time. 

Actually...more of Usagi than the microwave.

The old, pinstripe, dress shirt that was slightly large on Haruka's tall frame simply dwarfed Usagi. The sleeves were rolled up a dozen times so that they weren't hanging inches off her hands. But the best part, in Haruka's opinion, was that the shirt was just long enough on Usagi that the petite blonde had forgone pants entirely. 

She herself was wearing a baggy t-shirt with the faded lettering across the chest that read: Speedy Turtle.

She turned her attention back to Usagi who was, at that time, reaching for the garlic sauce in the box. The shirt lifted slightly giving Haruka a glimpse of red lace making her smirk.

"Yummy! How long did it take you?" Usagi inquired, though her question was rather muffled by garlic-dipped crust.

3...

2...

1...

Haruka pulled open the microwave door before it could beep and withdrew her slice of pizza. Bending over slightly she rooted through the fridge with one hand until she retrieved a root beer and closed the door.

She shrugged, sitting down and popping the top of her soda, "About 3 minutes."

She winked. "2 minutes to call, 1 minute to put it on the platter."

Usagi pouted. "Oh, and here I was thinking you made it just for me."

An eyebrow rose in interest. "Why would I do something like that?" She asked mockingly.

"Because you loooooooove me!" Usagi insisted adding in the classic batting of her eyes to gather sympathy.

Haruka snorted, "Sorry, Sweetheart, but I don't think the delivery guy feels the same."

Chuckling slightly at her own little joke she set down her piece of pizza to take a drink and found herself suddenly looking up at the ceiling and feeling the hard floor beneath the back of her chair.

Flopping herself over the armrest of the chair, she sat up groggily and fixed her dazed sea-green eyes on Usagi who was calmly taking a drink from Haruka's soda.

"That's for patronizing me..."

Haruka crawled over and laid her head in Usagi's _bare_ lap. She sighed and fiddled with the buttons on Usagi's shirt. She turned her tan face towards the owner of her temporary pillow. A patch of sandy blonde hair drifted over one turquoise eye, and her coral lower lip jutted out in a pout.

__

I wouldn't think.......Haruka looks so cute when she pouts.

"I am _so_ sorry, Koneko-koi. How can I make it up to you?"

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Usagi woke up the next morning to find herself completely alone. Sitting up in the tangle of silken sheets that still smelled faintly of Haruka, Usagi felt strangely empty and cold. Even the mid-morning sunlight that began to stream in from the skylight did nothing to fill her with warmth.

It was only when she started to rise, that she saw the note nestled on her lover's pillow. A sugar-pink, lipstick kiss served as signature enough and Usagi snatched it up; already yearning for something linked to Haruka.

_My Koneko,_

Even as I write this I don't want to leave you - but I must. I'll see you tonight...

I love you...in all my lives.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Usagi sat bolt upright, clutching to the bed sheets. She had been dreaming again. It was the same dream...a dream where the romance was still real - still felt. 

She glanced at the bedside clock.

3:15...

And already the place beside her was empty...

Usagi was torn. Torn by her feelings for Haruka, and by the feelings on what had come to pass. Sure, the first few weeks were like heaven incarnate on earth...but all good things must end. The childlike love couldn't last in the harshness of reality. Neither of them had been ready to settle down, and now...2 months later, the euphoria of it all had died down to a dim flickering flame. 

There was no more surprise gifts...

No more moonlight walks...

No more anniversaries...

No more notes...

**No more "I love you"s...**

She showered, and dressed with routine precision, and only then...when the steaming water was pouring over her and masking her in misty fog would she let the tears come. Pouring down her face they were indiscernible from the trails of water the showerhead made.

And her beloved 'Ruka-chan could not tell. She thought everything was the way it was at the beginning. She couldn't sense her own change in behavior. But Usagi...she felt the change deep inside her. Nothing was the same anymore...

_Many things are the same..._

_...I am the same._

Usagi sighed and headed out the door. Maybe this was why she hadn't wanted to start dating again...

Maybe her music was the reason...

And now her music was all that she had left to love in this world. Her music, and a pleasant memory of what couldn't last...

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

R & R!

Sorry if you're confused, I tried to make it as understandable as possible. Hopefully, if you don't get it, it'll be explained in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: All the things she said

Chapter Six

Author: Kiss This

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. [Except for the plot 'o course]

Summary: AU. Usagi is a famous singer, and is the younger sister of Setsuna, a prominent female model. When Usagi and Setsuna organize a fashion show at their mansion, in order to raise money for a good cause, by selling all the clothes they invite all the biggest celebs; actors and actresses, athletes, politicians, everyone who's a someone. One of those select few is the racecar driving champion, Haruka Ten'ou who finds something she wants that isn't on the order form.

A/N: WoW! *Looks at all the goodies she got from reviewers* Yummy! Plus, this chapter is dedicated to meggiebaby81, or the G-O-D-D-E-S-S as I call her. The end is my BIG idea. Enjoy!

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

"Oh, Usagi...you look..._tired_." Michiru could sense Usagi's bitterness and self-pity even as the young blonde bustled around making tea for her guest. The lines of stress around her once blue eyes could no longer be concealed by any make-up concealer. It was at that moment when Michiru realized how much _older_ Usagi looked – aged past her own 18 years.

Usagi was saved from answering by the ringing of her cell phone. Silencing the techno beating that was her ring tone with a press of a button, she continued to serve the afternoon tea.

"Hullo?"

Michiru gave her a curious look as steaming green tea was poured into her cup. Usagi moved on to her own cup mouthing the word: 'Seiya'. This only piqued the aqua-haired woman's interest, and she strained her senses in hopes of picking up the other side of the conversation.

Usagi's face went stark white and the hand that gripped the teapot began to shake. She pressed the cell phone closer to her ear. Licking her lips she swallowed slowly trying to wet her parched throat.

"Do you know what you are asking of me?" Usagi whispered.

"Yes."

The handle snapped in her grasp and crumbled. The teapot fell from her hold and landed upon its side on the carpet; it's entire contents already soaking into the beige floor.

"I-I have another call..." Numbly, Usagi switched over to her incoming call, signaled by the mild vibrating of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Why aren't you here?"

Usagi's eyes locked with Michiru's for a split-second and then her head was down again and she hurried from the room. 

"I still don't have a key to your apartment, 'Ruka-chan." Usagi said quietly. 

"Oh! I meant to do that today."

Usagi breathed slowly. 

"I'm beginning to think that you don't _really_ want me in your life anymore..." 

The silence on the other end of the line was depressing to say the least. Usagi wanted to believe that Haruka still wanted her in her life. But all she could think was that her presence with Haruka was not so much one of comfort, but one of dependability. Haruka just took for granted that she would always be there; her bed always warm.

But now the charade had to end...Usagi would give her one more chance...

"Listen, my concert is tomorrow, and...I'd really like it if you'd come."

"I'm gonna be in the auto-shop all day, I'm sorry."

"Of course." 

That's it. It was over.

Michiru's heart sank even as Usagi's inner anguish began. Through the crack in the door, where Usagi hadn't closed it all the way, she had heard the way Usagi's tone deepened after every moment.

The silence hung a moment longer, until Haruka's husky voice broke it.

"Am I gonna see you tonight?"

Usagi took a step backwards in the hallway and her vivid blue eyes locked with Michiru's guilty ones. She swallowed slowly, and when she blinked...a single crystalline tear was knocked loose, despite Usagi's attempts to hide her obvious sadness, and trickled down her snow-white cheek.

"No..." She said finally, "Not tonight..."

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

The audience was screaming out her name. Bodies were being pushed up against the edge of the stage and arms reached out for the chance to even touch her. The different colored lights were hot on her back and tiny rivulets of sweat were trickling down her neck. 

The huge multimedia screen behind her magnified her every move giving her a gigantic double image. Her white long-sleeved shirt was cut in ragged chops up to just below her breasts, and the sleeves were cut up into ribbons. The ebony skirt she was wearing came to her knees and ended in a frothy white lace hem.

Bringing the microphone to her lips she began to sing.

[I think all the songs she'll be singing, etc. are gonna be t.A.T.u's. PLUS I think this song really fits into what is currently going on]

****

This was an accident

Not the kind where sirens sound

Never even noticed

We're suddenly crumbling

Tell me how you never felt

Delicate or innocent

Do you still have doubts that

Us having faith makes any sense

Tell me nothing ever counts

Lashing out or breaking down

Still somebody loses 'cause

There's no way to turn around

Staring at your photograph

Everything now in the past

Never felt so lonely I

Wish that you could show me love

Show me love, show me love, show me love

Show me love, show me love

'Til you open the door

Show me love, show me love, show me love

Show me love, show me love

'Til I'm up off the floor

Show me love, show me love, show me love

Show me love, show me love

'Til it's inside my pores

Show me love, show me love, show me love

Show me love, show me love

'Til I'm screaming for more

Random acts of mindlessness 

Commonplace occurrences

Chances and surprises

Another state of consciousness

Tell me how you've never felt 

Delicate or innocent

Do you still have doubts that

Us having faith makes any sense

Tell me nothing ever counts

Lashing out or breaking down

Still somebody loses 'cause

There's no way to turn around

You play games, I play tricks

Girls and girls, but you're the one

Like a game of pick-up sticks

Played by fucking lunatics

Show me love, show me love

Give me all that I want

And as she left the stage she didn't see the tall figure watching from the side of the stage. She didn't see the way the figure's eyes never left her, and she didn't see the way the song affected that person before the disappeared into the back alley behind the concert hall.

The sleek yellow convertible that pulled out of the parking lot went unnoticed by the crowds of Usagi's fans as they trickled out of the concert hall still talking animatedly about the performance they had just witnessed. 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

"One last stop." Usagi told Setsuna quietly. Her sister nodded and embraced the younger woman.

Usagi stepped into the taxi and directed it towards Haruka's apartment. The sprinkling rain that had started early that morning had transformed itself into a blinding downpour. Usagi stared out the window and in the direction of the streets though the thick sheets of rain made it virtually impossible to see anything in detail. It didn't matter though. Usagi was too wrapped up in her thoughts to pay any attention to life outside the tiny taxi cab.

Reaching the apartment complex she instructed the cab driver to wait for her while she ran up to Haruka's apartment. Feeling grateful that the doorman would help her into the apartment she hurried inside.

As she walked into the living room she saw that Haruka had kept her home as clean and immaculate as ever. There was no sign that anyone other than Haruka had even slept in the apartment, much less lived in it. Forgoing the kitchen entirely, the petite blonde made her way to the bedroom.

Her leg bumped the bedside table. She looked down at the small silver-gilded picture frame that sat upon the old mahogany wood surface with mixed feelings. A single finger traced the outline of Haruka's face before she placed the frame facedown on the table.

****

No.

It was over.

It only took a few mere minutes to gather up her things and then she was ready. Looking over the two small bags she had filled with items she sighed in depression at the meager site of them. 

_So few things that represented my presence...and now my presence is completely washed away._

Picking up the extremly light bags she started back towards her waiting cab.

Grabbing her keys from her pocket, Haruka fiddled with them until she found her apartment key. In one fluid motion she stuck it in the lock and turned. The door swung open revealing a shocked Usagi standing in front of her with suitcases in both hands.

"What's going on, Usagi?"

She looked so surprised and hurt. It pained Usagi to see her lover suffering because of something _she_ had done. But it couldn't be helped. She had done the best she could, and still she had been shot down.

"I'm leaving to go on tour. The Lights are taking me with them..."

****

"A-Are you _leaving_ me?"

"Haruka...I need to get something from you."

**One.**

Last.

_Chance…_

Usagi's chin rose defiantly and her azure eyes locked with Haruka's confused sea-green ones.

"I'm leaving for America unless you say something to make me stay."

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Cliffhangers rock my world!

Hahaha! R & R ! ---the more I get, the faster I'll update!

KissThis


	7. Chapter 7

Title: All the things she said

Chapter Seven

Author: Kiss This

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. [Except for the plot o course]

Summary: AU. Usagi is a famous singer, and is the younger sister of Setsuna, a prominent female model. When Usagi and Setsuna organize a fashion show at their mansion, in order to raise money for a good cause, by selling all the clothes they invite all the biggest celebs; actors and actresses, athletes, politicians, everyone who's a someone. One of those select few is the racecar driving champion, Haruka Ten'ou who finds something she wants that isn't on the order form.

A/N: 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

There was no turning back now. This day had been long in coming, but it was finally here and Usagi would see it play out.

"What do you want me to do?" Haruka asked. The shock was still evident in her voice.

"Decide. What's important, and what's not."

"I don't understand." Haruka took a step forward, but Usagi made no indication of the movement.

"What do you think has been going on these past weeks?" Usagi cried, "How many times have you left here before the sun is even up?"

"My job keeps me busy..." Even to her own ears, her argument didn't sound as strong as it had in her mind.

"At 3 in the morning?!"

Haruka was instantly silenced.

"When was the last time_...you told me you loved me_?"

Now that she was finally letting out all the pent-up feelings that she had kept hidden so long...she couldn't stop until they were all out.

"I think that you never wanted **me**, _really_. All you wanted was a **constant** in your life of inconsistency. And I'm sorry, but...I can't be that for you. I didn't sign up to be a doormat — I signed up to be your girlfriend."

The next thing Haruka knew she was alone...

She didn't know how long she stood there before realization hit her. A sob rose in her throat and even though she refused to cry, she cried out. She coughed, gagging on her own sobs of self-pity and anguish. This only made her cough more until finally she found it hard to breathe.

She tried to straighten, as the door was shoved open, but was too shocked when Michiru strode in, forgoing her habitual polite knocking.

"M-Michi?!" Haruka sputtered as her coughing fit subsided.

"You don't want to deal, so you hide? Not very Haruka-like." The aqua-haired woman snapped.

Haruka turned away from her and stumbled over to her dining table. "Just leave me alone, Michiru. You have no idea what's going on."

"No? Good. So you and Usagi _aren't_ imploding?"

Haruka turned back towards her, surprised, but Michiru just gave her a look.

"Doesn't take a genius. What I can't figure out, is how you didn't see it coming?"

"What? Who told you-"

"Nobody told me anything, Haruka." Michiru said quietly, "It's been right in front of my face. That girl would do anything for you-"

Haruka interrupted her.

"Then why-"

"Are you going to let her go?" Michiru interrupted.

"It's not my decision if she wants to take off--"

"Of course it is!" Michiru demanded.

"Well, that's not fair!" The blonde shouted back.

"Who care if it's fair? In about twenty minutes Usagi's gonna disappear - maybe forever - unless you do something to stop her."

"What am I supposed to do? Beg her to stay?" She said it as if it was the most ludicrous idea ever. Michiru obviously thought differently.

"Why _wouldn't_ you? To keep Usagi here, you wouldn't--"

"I don't even know who she is!" Haruka barked; her sea-green eyes darkening. Her arms flailed about as she tried to grasp the right words. "I mean she's...I thought Usagi was dependable--"

"Dependable? What is she, State Farm?"

By now Haruka was getting tired with this whole guilt trip Michiru was leading her own.

"You know what I mean." She growled.

"Yeah, I think you mean convenient. I think you took it for granted that she was gonna show up when you wanted her to and take off when you didn't."

Haruka whirled around, "Look who's talking!"

Michiru held up her hands in defense. "Oh boy is this **not** about _me_." She folded her arms over her chest and sighed, "If you don't want to hear what I have to say, I'll shut up right now.

_Finally!_

"Good. 'Cause--"

"I lied." Michiru smirked even as her cousin began to scowl. "See, what I think? You got burned with your last girlfriend. Then Usagi shows up-"

"I know the story, Michiru."

Michiru shook her head and took a confident step forward before resting her hands on her cousin's shoulders. "But you missed the point. You shut down 'Ruka. And you've been treating Usagi like she's the rebound girl, when she's the one who comes along once in a lifetime. She's never held back with you - she's risked it all - and you're about to let her fly because _you don't like **ultimatums?**_"

This hit Haruka hard. Michiru saw it and continued coming at her.

"Listen. If what she needs from you just isn't there - for God's sake, let her go. But if it is? If you can go deeper...let her get to know that raw, unguarded heart you tried to put away...maybe you'd better risk something too."

Michiru knew she had finally gotten through to her thickheaded cousin. Haruka just stood there, shell-shocked, as her anger gave way to realization.

"Okay. So she's drawn the line. Good. Cause either this is the end - or _maybe_ it's the beginning. It's up to you."

Haruka lifted her eyes to Michiru's and the violinist was just as stunned to see tears in them, as Haruka herself.

"Michiru-"

Michiru gave a small smile, "Run."

A flicker hope lit Haruka's face and with a quick look to her cousin, her appreciation is shared. Then she was sprinting out the door and down the hallway with her car keys in hand.

@*$^&(*@%)(&%^@

R & R!! Wasn't that awesome?! I thought Haruka needed a talking to!

Next chappy should be out soon. (Will she get there in time?!?!?!)

****

Meggiebaby81: Yes, I'm well aware of how evil I am, and don't worry. I'm sure you're the only one I'm torturing! Lol, *winks* Here! It's the gift of the day. *Hands her a UFO Doll of Sailor Uranus* Sex-sah!

EternityUrs: Sorry babe. Cliffhangers are what I live for! But I do love all the chocolates I've been getting! *Hands her another UFO Doll.* I'm sure Mini-Uranus will wait 'patiently' with you while I write the next chapter.

Usa Ten'ou: Like Meg, I just LOVE you're name. It is totally kawaii! I'm glad you like my story - I just LOVE new readers! *sneaks her **2** UFO Dolls* Shh...

****

Midnightstar: Sure I could have ended it with just one more chapter, but Meg would KILL ME! *Hands her the gift of the day* Enjoy!

****

PlutoTime: Eh...this isn't really a Setz-fic, but I'll do my best! *Hands her the gift-of-the-day* E-mail me if you get anymore ideas!

****

Tenshi Shingo: *blushes at the compliment* Thank you! I try my best. I just tried to imagine myself as the star...*snerk* I'd probably have more problems than is legally allowed! *Hands her another plushie* Keep reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: All the things she said

Chapter Eight

Author: Kiss This

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. [Except for the plot o course]

Summary: AU. Usagi is a famous singer, and is the younger sister of Setsuna, a prominent female model. When Usagi and Setsuna organize a fashion show at their mansion, in order to raise money for a good cause, by selling all the clothes they invite all the biggest celebs; actors and actresses, athletes, politicians, everyone who's a someone. One of those select few is the racecar driving champion, Haruka Ten'ou who finds something she wants that isn't on the order form.

A/N: Will she make it? Will she make it? I'm just as curious as you are!! Let's go!

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Haruka cursed as she hit another red light. Her fingers clutched to her steering wheel so tightly, they were a ghostly white against the black leather.

"There's not even any cars coming!" She growled to herself.

Her foot was jerking so much in anticipation for the green light she couldn't wait any longer and slammed on the gas. The sleek yellow convertible shot out like a rocket and swerved sharply right with a loud squealing of the tires.

The airport was almost in sight when she glanced at her dashboard. The little flag was resting on the E side of the fuel gauge. Under any other circumstances she would have immediately detoured to a gas station. But she didn't even care that her "baby" was running on fumes alone - not now.

"Please, baby, just hold out a little longer." She pleaded under her breath for the car to keep running just long enough for her to get to the airport...and Usagi.

Michiru's words echoed in her head.

_She's the one who comes along once in a lifetime..._

The car sped up even more and she didn't even notice as the flag crept past 85 on her acceleration gauge. She turned into the airport parking lot A just narrowly missing a collision with a pick-up truck.

_Kami is helping me..._ Haruka thought as she swerved into a parking space right in front of the main entrance before another car could get the chance.

Conventions, such as car doors, where lost to Haruka as she leapt over the side of her car. She landed easily on the cracked and broken pavement then started her sprint into the building.

Elbowing bustling people aside she made her way to a line-free **Customer Service** counter. The woman behind the counter was obviously not paying attention to her work as it took Haruka several, previous seconds, to get her attention.

  
"Hey lady! I need to know which gate the earliest plane leaves for America from." She snapped, her patience wearing thin.

"Hmm. Let me check that out for you."

__

Clackety. Clack. Clack. Clickety. Clackety. Tickety. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"That would be..."

__

Clackety. Tickety. Tick. Clickety. Click. Click.

Haruka was just about to violently lash out at the woman and most likely cause a scene when the annoying clacking of computer keys ceased. The blonde-haired baka of a woman turned to Haruka with a smile.

"Gate F9 - departing in 20 minutes. That's up those stairs to your left and then just follow the signs to the other side of the airport."

Even as the words were spoken Haruka was already pushing off from the counter and dashing towards the marble stairs. Years of track told her to keep her breathing steady and constant, but Usagi's face - no, her eyes - filled her entire head until she could see nothing else, think nothing else,..._feel_ nothing else.

Soon her breath was coming in ragged gasps and a stitch was already forming in her side. A two-way corridor popped up in front of her making her stop. 

She was forced to back track in order to read the sign hanging from the ceiling behind her. Her sea-green eyes darted across the fading sign until the found the directional arrow for Gate F9.

_Left it is..._ She muttered to herself.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Usagi glanced at the clock, and then at the crowds of passing travelers. The minutes ticked slowly by until all the coach passengers were finally boarded. Then came first class.

Usagi motioned the Lights to go on without her. Her eyes scanned the crowd hopefully, but as the moments passed, that last, futile reserve of hope began to ebb and fade.

One of the flight attendants came up behind her and tapped the blonde lightly on the shoulder. Readjusting the strap of her carry-on over her shoulder she turned her head slightly to acknowledge the woman. "If you're traveling on this plane you'll need to board now."

Usagi glanced at the clock almost reflexively and felt her heart drop all the way down to her toes. She nodded briskly in affirmation and the woman disappeared back through the tunnel connecting the building to the plane.

Usagi felt torn. Part of her wanted to stay and apologize to Haruka for leaving her. The other wanted to be free - free of a relationship that wasn't going to go anywhere unless one of them did something. Her stylish ankle boots were super glued to the carpeted floor of the Gate's waiting area.

She didn't know what she was going to do. Her hopes had rested on the fact that her threat of leaving would make Haruka realize what had been going on. 

She had hoped her lover would have come to her...

She took one step away from the plane, but something inside her made her hesitate. With one last look at the passing crowds, Usagi sighed and turned towards the tunnel access.

"Looks like I'm going to America alone..." She said aloud, to no on in particular.

"Of course you are," The familiar husky voice compelled Usagi to whirl around in shock, "And I'm coming with you."

Haruka was bent at the waist and her hands were resting on her knees as she tried to steady her ragged breathing, but her eyes were always on Usagi and she was smiling.

"Haruka?" Usagi herself was breathless.

Haruka tossed her head in an attempt to clear the hair from her line of vision, but only succeeded in knocking more hair in the way. Her sea-green eyes were wide and she gave Usagi a roguish half-grin.

"Michiru had to verbally beat the sense into me, but I realized what was wrong." She straightened, "I thought I might have realized to late."

Tears pricked at the corners of Usagi's eyes, "I waited for you..."

__

I will not cry...I will not cry...

The warmth from Haruka's hand as she caressed her face spread through Usagi's body like a flood of fire. Haruka slowly trailed small kisses up Usagi's neck, pleased with her responsive "Mmmm". When she reached her mouth, Usagi immediately responded, kissing her back with passion. Haruka pulled back and looked down at the shorter woman.

"Can you forgive me?"

Usagi face broke into a sweet smile.

"Take me with you, Koneko?"

Usagi nodded and reinstated their previous kiss-a-thon while dragging her girlfriend down the plane tunnel. "I have an extra ticket..." Usagi whispered between kisses, glad to have her girlfriend's arms around her and her lips against her skin.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

R & R!

Woah! It's late, I'm sleepy so sorry I didn't put in the thanks like usual! I love all of you who reviewed the previous chapter, and I hope this one brightened your day!

KissThis


End file.
